This invention relates to an electrically controlled window regulator, particularly for raising and lowering a mobile window of a motor vehicle door.
In particular, the present invention relates to an electrically controlled window regulator comprising a reversible electric motor and transmission means operable by said motor and fixable to a mobile window to give this latter a translatory movement along slide guides.
In known window regulators of the aforesaid type, the said transmission means generally comprise a slide firmly fixable to said window and mobile, under the thrust of an actuator member operated by said motor, along a rigid guide firmly fixable to an inner wall of a motor vehicle door.
In said known window regulators, the use of a slide such as that described and the relative slide guide has numerous drawbacks of both an operational and economical nature. In this respect, in order to ensure correct movement of the window, the slide guide must generally have a curvature which is variable so as to adapt to the curvature of the door in which it is fitted. Such a variable curvature generally leads to considerable difficulty in obtaining a substantially uniform movement of the slide. Moreover, the resistance to the sliding of the slide along its guide generally varies with time because of the action of atmospheric agents, as the guide is normally exposed to the water which runs along the window during rain. From the economical aspect, the construction and assembly of said curved guide lead to relatively high costs because of the precision which they require for correct operation of the window regulator. However, the aspect which mostly influences the cost of the aforesaid known window regulators, and which substantially limits their use to prestige vehicles, is the fact that they cannot be mass produced. In this respect, generally only the electric motor used can be mass produced, whereas all the other members, and in particular the slide guide, must have a shape and size which vary according to the type of vehicle on which they are used.
Lastly, but of no less importance, the installation of window regulators of the aforesaid known type on medium or economical motor vehicles is little appreciated by the user, because even a slight deformation of the door necessarily requires the replacement of its window regulator, or at least of its slide guide.